Resolve
by Hunnybunny96
Summary: First story. Lucy, forgotten by her guild has risen up from the ashes like a phoneix and taken her place among the strongest in the guild. Now with new friends, she will battle with the dark guild Tartarous. Will she win?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, I'm Hunnybunny96 and this is my first story. I decided to take a different twist on the lucy is forgotten story ideas. So anyway, here is chapter one and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim or do not own Fairy Tail in anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was your average day at Fairy Tail, well they one we all know at least. Mira was still at the bar, serving all with a motherly smile and lending an ear to those who want it, Erza was still in love with her strawberry cake(planning on marrying it if you asked me), Elfman was shouting about being a man with Lisanna giggling at his actions, Cana was drinking as was Wakaba and Macao, Levy was still reading her large number of books with her cheerleaders, ahem I mean team mates cheering her on, Gajeel munching on some iron in the corner and watching Levy out of the corner of his eye, Wendy wandering about the guild trying to find the exceeds who were talking in hushed tones on the second floor and Fairy Tail wouldn't be complete without of course our resident fire dragon slayer and ice mage going at each other's throats claiming about who was stronger. Master Makarov of course was sitting atop the second floor railing sipping his beer, seemingly waiting for a certain someone to arrive.

Suddenly as if sensing someone of immense magical power, the guild all snapped their heads towards the doors, wondering who this mage was and if they were a threat to their beloved 'nakama'. The doors swung open and the light shines in, temporarily blinding the guild members. The master jumps off his perch and begins striding towards this mysterious person. Stepping into view, a beautiful young woman comes into view. Her glossy blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a pale red ribbon wrapped around it and even then it still reached her waist. Her heart shaped face screamed maturity and hardness as if she faced too many hardships in her young life. Full pouty pink kissable lips only compelled the guild to inspect her further. Her eyes, while being a warm chocolate brown still held a hidden pain in their depths, if one looked hard enough. The young woman's clothes also shocked the guild. A white tank top clung to the woman's figure, emphasising her curves (making the men drool unconsciously) and not completely covering her stomach. On top of this was a worn black leather jacket which gave her the air that she was a rebel or a survivor. On her left wrist was a simple charm bracelet from which a sakura blossom, crescent moon, sun and a strange insignia hung. Around her graceful swan like neck hung a necklace with a key pendent. Her dark blue denim short shorts emphasised her long legs, while two belts criss crossed over her hips and attached to these were two Katanas which could only be partly seen as they hung from behind her. One was as black as midnight with a crescent moon and silver wolf design while the other was as bright as the sun and was difficult to make out. Strapped to her upper thighs was a gun holster. Hanging from her gun was a sakura blossom. On her feet graced bright purple converse.

Eventually the master reached the young girl and spread his arms wide as if anticipating an embrace. Kneeling down, the girl embraces the master warmly and softly says " I have returned Master". Letting go, Master peers into her eyes and replies with " Welcome home, my child". Turning to the stunned guild, Master announces "Children welcome the return of one of our own from her S-Class mission, Lucy Heartfillia".

* * *

**So there's chapter one. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again guys. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who has read the first chapter. I am glad you guys all enjoyed the first chapter so here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The silence in the guild was tangible. Millions of questions raced around certain people's minds but of course those of us who know better that of the men's was less than pure. However the most prominent question was Who in the name of Mavis is this girl? Whether or not she saw their reactions, Lucy turned to Master with a questioning look in her eyes. Master seeing this sighed heavily and shook his head in a negative manner. Nodding, Lucy became to stride to the back of the guild to that empty table that is never occupied. With the guild's eyes watching her, Lucy slides into the bench and pulls out an elaborately detailed notebook and begins to write something in it. Shaking out of their shock, the guild returns to it boisterous self but still stole glances at this mysterious woman.

Finally finishing with the notebook, Lucy leans back and stretches, her tank top riding up revealing the beginnings of a dragon tail tattoo on her back. Returning to her original position, Lucy appears to ponder for a moment before getting up and striding to the bar. Plonking herself down on her stool from Mira she orders a vanilla milkshake. Mira, finally coming to attention begins doing so. Turning to face the guild, Lucy takes in her surroundings and once again sighs. Shaking off her blues and grabbing her milkshake, Lucy once again begins her trek back to her seat.

Lucy POV

They stare at my now as if I am some Zoo animal. I mean honestly! I have been here for something like three years and now they begin to take notice. Ever since the Edolas mission everyone was and still is ignoring me. I thought we were family. I have faced neglect before and hoped that this time it would be different. But sadly, it was not meant to be. Sipping on my vanilla shake, I think about my next course of action, until someone blocks my view of the front doors. Peering up, I see our resident fire dragon slayer. Oh, hell. This is going to be fun.

Normal POV

The guild was silent as Natsu marched up to this so called S-class mage."Hi, I'm Natsu. So...because you are an S-class mage, fight me!" The guild was stunned into silence once more as Lucy began to laugh. At first, it was a chuckle but it grew to full blown laughter in a couple of seconds. Wiping a tear from her eye, Lucy once again looks up to see Natsu looking at her in shock. As she leans in, Lucy states in a sharp tone "You may want to fight me but that doesn't mean I want to fight you. Understand, Lizard."

Lucy got her desired effect and Natsu began to shake."IT'S SALAMANDER. FIGHT ME NOW" "My, my someone's got anger issues". Leaning back and snickering away, Lucy turned away from Natsu and began to sip her shake. Turning away in shame, Natsu began to walk back to Team Natsu.

Applauding herself in her mind, Lucy snapped her head up suddenly to look at the front doors. Absentmindedly rubbing her left wrist that had her bracelet, Lucy stared at those doors hoping that they don't open. Next thing you know, the doors slam open for the second time that day and in the light stands a young man who only says one word.

"Lucy".

* * *

**So there you go guys. A cliff hanger for everyone. Oh I love being mean. Anyway review please. I like hearing your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh my god. I am so sorry you guys. I meant to update a couple of days ago but because I have the head of a sieve, I lost my USB key with all my chapters on it and couldn't find until this morning. It was under my couch. Anyway because you guys were all so patient I am going to update chapters 3 and 4 between today and tomorrow. Deal? Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and is following my story. Anyway here's chapter 3 enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Slowly rising to her feet, keeping her eyes trained on the young man in the doorway, Lucy begins her small journey towards the front door. Stepping away from the light and further into the guild, this strange young man appeared to have a slight smirk on his face. The clearer the man became the more the breathes of the women of Fairy Tail caught in their throats. To be frank, the man was incredibly handsome. His black as midnight hair looked as though it was windswept and barely reached his shoulders. Those eyes which had the women panting. Emerald green eyes shone with amusement as he stared at Lucy making her way to him. His clothes consisted of a black dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a black tie on top of that. Black jeans hung low on his hips and emphasised his height of six foot two. Also on his feet were bright white converse. The women near fainted when they saw those arms. Strong looking perfectly tanned arms were crossed over a wide broad chest. However the one thing everyone took note of was the same bracelet that graced this Lucy's wrist with almost identical charms with the extra charm that appeared to be a half wing.

Finally reaching the young man, Lucy took a deep breath and finally looked into the amused emerald eyes of the newcomer. "Haru" was all she said as she spread her arms wide for a hug. Staring at each other for a second, Haru finally chuckled and grabbed Lucy into a bone crushing hug and twirled her around, eliciting a laugh from her. The guild was once again shocked by the musical laughter coming from Lucy. Laughing and setting her down, Haru finally glanced up and saw the rest of the guild staring at the two of them expectantly.

"Um...Hi. I'm Haru if you didn't hear Luce earlier, mage extradionare and one best friend of Lucy Heartfillia". While blushing heavily, Lucy elbowed Haru in the side causing him to double over in pain and yell out in pain, " GOOD MAVIS, woman what have you got, elbows of steel!". Trying to stifle her laugh by bringing her hands to her mouth, Lucy finally broke out into peals of laughter at Haru's exclamation.

While the guild continued to stare at them strangely, Makarov made his way over to greet Haru. " Hello again, Haru. I'm glad you are doing well. I haven't seen our dear Lucy laugh like that in months" . Still chuckling and straightening up, Haru replied. " Hello to you too Gramps. I see you are keeping well even at your age. Oh and it's no problem with Luce. I'm her best friend what else did you expect. We are a riot together". Chuckling away, Makarov replied with his own " That you are my child. That you are. So what brings you to our neck of the woods"

" Well, if it's no bother to you Master I would like to join the guild. You know my reasons, don't you"

" Oh course child, it's no problem at all. Well then come along. Let's get you your stamp."

The three reacquainted mages began their walk to the bar counter, unaware of the stares being drilled into the back of their heads and of course the one group of mages in the corner seething over something they couldn't understand." Why is she letting this new guy call her Luce. She is MY best friend. Wait, hold up. Where did that come from". These were the exact thoughts were from of course you guessed it TEEEEAAAAMMM NATSU. Let's applaud those who got it right and let's give them a cookie aswell.(AN: I love cookies. I have a craving for cookies now. Damnit Brain!)

Anyway back to our protagonists. They had finally reached the bar and were laughing at something Makarov had just said. Looking up, Master looked at Mira and requested the guild stamp. Seeing the stamp, Haru finally decided where he was going to put it." On my right shoulder in red, please" Once stamped, Haru turned to Lucy who had a bright smile on her face and lifted her into a hug and spun her around. Finally, they thought together, we can be a family again.

Well that was until the guild doors slammed open for the third time that day to reveal three shadows, one of a petite woman and two men. They stepped into the room and one word reverberated around the room.

Sabertooth.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys I am so sorry I have not updated in so long. I meant to, trust me I meant to but my mother decided I was using the internet too much and banned me from it until evenings. I also had writers block aswell and no amount of chocolate could fix it. Anyway thanks for reviewing, following and favouriting. I like hearing your feedback. Oh and last time I meant to ask you guys opinion on my oc Haru and if you like him or not. Anyways, enough with my ramblings, because you were all so patient with me, for your entertainment is chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sabertooth was the common thought echoed around the guild hall. While nowadays they were more humane as they consistently lost to Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games and their cruel master, they were still rivals as they were in second place in the grand magic games. Stepping away from the light to reveal the twin Dragon Slayers, Rogue Cheeney and Sting Eucliffe and of course one of the only remaining celestial spirit mages Yukino, wearing the same clothes that they wore at the games. No one failed to notice the stiffening of Haru and Lucy. Together they turned as one to face the new arrivals.

As the Sabertooth mages recognized our protagonists, their eyes widen comically. Seeing this, Haru and Lucy looked at each other and were biting their lips to stop themselves from bursting into laughter. Hesitantly Sting took the first step towards them and barely whispered in shock "Luce, Haru...". Nodding at the three powerful mages, Haru and Lucy closed the distance between them and gathered them all into a group hug and laughing as a group when Haru, Rogue and Sting suddenly lifted the girls off the ground. Quickly setting the two fuming girls down after certain threats to a certain area on the male anatomy making the men of the guild wince at the aforementioned threat , Makarov walked over to the small group and offered his greetings and inquired as to why the mages were here.

"Well...we heard that Lucy was back in the area and decided that now was the time to make our move" stated Yukino while glancing at Haru with a small blush on her face. "And what would this move be?" inquired Makarov. Looking at each other and then at Haru and Lucy who gave them encouraging smiles, they said as one "Please let us join Fairy Tail". Silence echoed around the hall as the guild processed what had just been announced by the three mages. Haru and Lucy began to snicker at everyone's gob smacked faces before they broke out into full blown laughter. Makarov looked at the three in shock before recovering and asking for the reasoning." Well...Sabertooth never felt like home and home is where Luce and Haru are of course" stated Yukino as she glanced at the two giggling mages with a slight blush on her face.

Mirajane sensing the beginnings of love suddenly appeared beside Master and squealed. " So, Yukino likes Haru does she". At this the twin dragon slayers and Lucy broke out into full blown, side clenching laughter at the bright red faces of Haru and Yukino who were desperately trying not to look at each other. Mirajane tilting her head to the side and asked what did she do. Master chuckled away and finally got them to calm down after a good ten minutes. Looking at Lucy Mira asked the question to Lucy "What about you Lucy. Is one of these men yours?". And once again the group broke down into laughter while Lucy denied any insinuations. But before she could anything else, Sting happened to open his mouth and utter these final words "But she does have a boyfriend". "STING!" was a yell that could be heard around the whole of Magnolia. Red faced, Lucy refused to meet anyone's eyes while the group snickered at her expression and the men of the guild had scowls on their faces.

Finally regaining composure, Master looked the three mages in the eyes and saw that they were sincere in their wishes. " Of course you can join". At this the group shouted in joy as they joined into a group hug. Once again striding over to the bar, the three got their marks, Yukino in purple on her upper thigh, Sting in yellow on his right shoulder and Rogue in black on his left shoulder. Once again they were gathered into a group hug. But the one thing the Fairy Tail guild heard over the cries of the joyous group was "We are finally a family again". What did they mean by that.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey-ho dudes and dudettes sorry for not updating sooner but I lost my muse for a while but anyway I think all you guys who are reading this are completely and utterly awesome. I like to hear your opinions so don't be afraid to review. I won't mind if it is constructive criticism but I WILL NOT take rude comments. Anyway I updated today due to a friend of mine pestering me for a new chapter. Anyway here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Once the group calmed down, they walked over to where Lucy was originally sitting and were talking away about all the things that had happened since they had last seen each other. Master Makarov had returned to the bar and from there observed the group. The guild quickly returned to its boisterous self but occasionally glances at the table surrounded by strangers in the guild. The remainder of the day passed quite quickly for the guild and the newly reunited group as everyone finally retired for the evening.

As Lucy began her journey back to her beloved apartment, she glances back at the guild doors to see Rogue, Sting, Haru and Yukino looking at each other nervously before Lucy finally asked "You guys need a place to stay, don't you." Together nodding, Lucy sighed and offered her own place for them to stay at until they got an apartment. Once again they group began chatting once more quickly passing the time between the guild and Lucy's apartment.

Once in the apartment, Lucy all gave them assigned places. The boys got the couch and the living room floor while Yukino got to share Lucy's bed with Lucy herself. Immediately the boys began complaining but Lucy silenced them with a glare and they quickly shut their mouths while Yukino giggled behind one hand. Finally the group settled down for the night, comfortable that they had nothing to fear. What they never noticed was the flicker of a shadow that caressed the walls of Lucy's apartment.

The following morning, seeing that the girls were not going to wake up any time soon the boys decided to head to the guild for something to do. Reaching the guild once more, the boys looked at each other and pushed the doors open. Seeing that no one had noticed their entrance they quietly made their way to the bar to order some breakfast. As they boys ate, they watched the guild fill up with fellow guild members until it was full and quite loud. The other members took notice that the girls who accompanied the boys yesterday weren't there and some of the more violent members of the guild *cough Gajeel * Natsu cough* but their steps soon faltered as they took account of the huge magical signature approaching the guild.

The doors finally opened and once again the men of Fairy Tail were ogling the newcomers. In the doorway stood Yukino and Lucy who were chatting away taking no notice of their surroundings all the while approaching their friends. What had the men staring at these young women was their outfits. Yukino had a form fitting short sleeved light blue blouse, a pair of navy coloured skinny jeans held up by a purple belt on which a pouch was attached containing certain items and on her feet she wore knee high kitten heeled black boots to finish the look. In her bob cut styled hair was a lily clip and her face had neutral make up.

However Lucy was once again the attention of many a men in the guild. Instead of having a high ponytail, today her long sun kissed blonde hair was French braided down her back and tied with a red ribbon. Today Lucy wore a light purple blouse with puffy short sleeves. On top of this was a tight denim waist coat which accentuated her small waist and impressive bust. Instead of shorts, there was a dark purple mini skirt with a sakura blossom design and a split of the side. Under this Lucy wore a pair of bicycle shorts which were black and reached half way down her thigh. Once again on her feet were purple converse. However today, there was not a weapon in sight, but everyone took notice that there was a new charm on her bracelet. From this hung a lily similar to the one in Yukino's hair.

The girls had finally reached the boys where Sting and Rogue were snickering away quietly while Haru fumed at the looks being given to the girls or perhaps just one girl in particular, hmmm? When they had sat down Lucy in between the twin dragon slayers and Yukino in between Rogue and Haru, they began discussing their next move.

" How about we take a job to get used to working as a team again" suggested Haru.

" Hmmm, the idea has some merit although we would have to register ourselves as a team with the master" stated Lucy while she scrunched up her face thinking.

" Hey, Sting, Rogue where are your exceeds"

"Oh Lector and Frosche. They were visiting the exceed reserve to see if their families were there. We told them that we would be here when they returned" stated Sting.

"Oh that's okay. Do you want to wait for them before we take our mission." asked Lucy.

"Sure, they have to get acquainted with the family do they not. Anyway, when is _HE _coming back Lucy. You don't seem as cheerful as you usually are." asked Rogue, sparking interest in the others.

Blushing a light red, Lucy shushed Rogue while looking around to make sure a certain matchmaker hadn't heard and replied in a hurried tone to the others who were snickering " He will be back either today or tomorrow so shut it with the snickering." Lucy's embarrassment was cut short when the master walked out into the hall and perched himself on top of the bar.

"We have news on the situation with the dark guilds. It has been decided by the council to once again recreate the Alliance between the light guilds and defeat the last major dark guild Tartarous. This will require our strongest mages so for this mission I am sending Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino, Rogue, Sting and Team Natsu. " stated the master in a grave voice.

Gasps of disbelief and shock were heard around the guild. They couldn't understand the master was sending a bunch of newbies on this mission but they also knew not to question him if they didn't want to end up smashed into the ground. Lucy and her group stood up along with Team Natsu and walked over to the master before questing him on what brought this on.

"The council has decided that they have become too powerful and as such is sending the strongest mages from each guild to defeat this threat. Lucy, I am appointing you leader of this team as it is you who has the most amount of experience dealing with Tartarous."

Shock was written on everyone's faces as they heard this final statement. No one could believe that this new girl to them has dealt with THAT dark guild before and survived. Sighing at having that particular secret said allowed, Lucy faced the others and stated in a loud voice "Alright nerds, we are going to meet up with the other guilds in two days so in that case pack your bags tonight, get a good night's sleep and meet me in the morning at the train station at 7:00 a.m sharp."

After Lucy said all of this, she walked out of the guild to her own apartment to prepare herself both mentally and physically for the upcoming battle. Haru, Yukino, Sting and Rogue looked at one another and followed worriedly after their friend.

Though the main thought in the guild was who exactly is Lucy Heartfillia?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello Laddies and Lassies. Today I am scottish. no particular reason only that I feel like it. I have decided to update even though I have written this chapter five different times and it still hasn't gone the way I wanted it. Anyway I would like to that everyoen who has Favorited and followed the story and I have now decided to answer my reviews in my author's notes.**

**Krikanalo: I am glad you are enjoying it.**

**Ikutolovesme:You sound so enthusiastic about the story but I am so happy that you like it.**

**jelloman3: My friend laughed when I told her and told me to tell you that she is glad she could be of help.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter. Please enjoy even though it isn't my best work**

Chapter 6

The next morning, the early morning sun shone it's annoyingly bright rays on those waiting on trains for their next destination. Among them stood Lucy, Yukino, Haru, Sting and Rogue who were all bleary eyed and awaiting Team Natsu as it was 6:50 and the others were not happy. Why do you ask? Well The others really just wanted to get on the train and sit down and most likely sleep and Team Natsu was preventing this.

Lucy was once again dressed in a tank top and her worn leather jacket. Dark blue shorts reached mid thigh and gave maximum movement and knee high silver converse graced her feet. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it. Her usual charm bracelet and key necklace were to be found in their usual places.

Yukino was dressed slightly similar to Lucy however she wore a pale blue blouse which was tucked into a pair of high waisted navy denim skinny jeans. These were tucked into knee high pitch black boots with a very small heel. Strapped to her waist was her pouch with her keys and in her hair for all to see was a white rose clip.

The boys were all dressed quite similarly with Sting and Rogue in their usual atire and Haru with a slight variation in his usual outfit. For this mission Haru wore khaki cargo shorts and a black t-shirt with a wolf howling to a full moon on it. His bracelet was also attached to his wrist.

Just as they were about to get on the train, the heard a yell in the distance signalling the entrance of Team Natsu. The two teams met up and got on the train, finding an empty compartment to the themselves, collapsed on the seats. Lucy was sat between the twins, beside them were Yukino and Haru who were blushing at the fact they were in close quarters together. Across from them sat Team Natsu, however their namesake had been knocked out courtesy of Erza who didn't want to deal with Natsu's whining.

"Right, let's learn a little about each other shall we." stated Erza in a no nonsense tone of voice.

The five looked at one another before looking straight at Yukino, who groaned loudly at the fact that she had to go first.

"Fine you guys are cruel. Anyway as you know I'm Yukino, previously of Sabertooth and I am a celestial spirit mage. I have contracted all twelve of the Zodiac keys plus the hidden thirteenth, Ophiuchus." At this Gray, Wendy and Erza looked at each other and then at Yukino in shock.

"All of them. But nobody's been able to do that before." stated Gray quite nervously.

" Ah but you forget, I got by with a little help from my friends. Anyway Haru you're next" said Yukino in a mischievous voice.

Groaning at his misfortune, Haru looked at the others before stating, "As you know my name is Haru. I am Lucy's best friend and was a traveling mage before I came to Fairy Tail. I am an earth dragon slayer, unaffected by motion sickness who also specializes in hand to hand combat and the use of broadswords."

Once again, Erza, Gray and Wendy had been shocked into silence for the fact that there was someone out there who aswell as using an ancient lost magic specializes in combat with melee weapons. Snickering at their expressions, Haru said in a gleeful voice, "Now we have our beloved Lucy's explanation." Reaching across Rogue, Lucy slapped Haru across the arm before muttering about crazy best friends and maniacal friends. Taking a deep breath to steady her pounding heart, Lucy looked at her former team mates who didn't even acknowledge her existence before this mission, carefully masked her pain into a blank mask. Her friends saw this and were curious as to why she looked so hurt before an emotionless mask had slipped into place.

"As you heard before, my name is Lucy Heartfillia and I am an S-class mage. I specialise in hand to hand combat, dual wielding of Katanas, the use of firearms and my magic is that of the celestial kind."

Erza and Gray had picked up on the celestial magic she uses and asked her as to why she didn't use keys like Yukino. Sighing Lucy stated that she was the one who gave Yukino her keys once she had the ability to requip and call on them when she needed as they will always answer her call. Lucy also stated she uses equip magic on another set of keys she does use but also uses some magic of the stars. Sitting back in shock the two could not believe the power of this woman who sat before them. They were glad that they were on her side and not the enemies.

Lucy, who saw their expressions stated in quite the stormy tone, "I will explain what I know of the mission when we rendezvous with the other guilds" before fishing her yellow sound-pod out of her bag and began listening to her music full blast to drown out both the questions of the others and her own traitorous thoughts. Looking at each other, Yukino, Sting and Rogue couldn't believe that the woman before them whom they regarded as a caring big sister was as vicious looking as she looked now. Haru only sighed knowing what had caused this 180 turn of character in his best friend.

Really, what could have happened to cause this drastic change in this powerful young woman?

"Anyway continuing with the introductions, I'm Sting, he's Rogue and we're the twin dragon slayers." stated Sting in a slightly hurt tone as he gazed at Lucy who was studiously ignoring the others in the compartment.

Erza, Gray and Wendy introduced themselves and of course Natsu and Happy who were currently napping the train ride away. They were curious as to why Lucy had suddenly become so vicious but decided to not ask as it probably would have resulted in a beating. As such, the slightly unnerved group settled down for the long train ride for an incredibly dangerous mission. If only they knew just how far and how deep Tartarous had laid their claws and just how it affected the young woman who was currently listening to her sound pod while stroking the key hanging around her neck.


	7. Author's Note

Hi guys, you are going to hate me for this but I won't be updating for a while. I recently started back at school and as it's my final year I have loads of tests, projects, homework and studying to do basically. It isn't that I have lost inspiration I just don't have the time anymore and it's killing me that I can't update for you guys. I will try my hardest to get a new chapter up soon but just now that until July of next year, updates will be few and far in between. Once again Sorry :-(

-Hunnybunny96


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello my loyal readers. I am alive and rearing to go. I have just realised that I don't have a lot of homework on a monday so I have decided that for the next couple of months I am going to work hard and get this story finished before christmas if I can. It'll be tough going. Anyway I have decided to post a chapter or two tonight seeing as I haven't done that in a while. My previous author's note still holds true as my education is very important to me and I want to do well. Anyway back to the story.**

**My reviewers. I know I don't reply but I have started a policy of going to answer them in the new chapters I update with.**

**Shar2242: Tartarous will have powerful mages because they are the strongest of teh Balaam alliance. I just hope I can do them justice.**

**Tori Bachue: Hey hey, You know me and my cliffhangers. They are fun to write. The memory loss in the guild, Lucy's key and HIM are important to the story, so I won't reveal them. I am glad my descriptions are enjoyable for you.**

**Kitty2013:Once more, the memory loss is important to the plot so no telling. Sabertooth has a basic understandig of Lucy's past but they don'y know the full details as she refuses to tell them. Lucy's boyfriend is someone I ship her with so much it's not even funny but he is important as he is what motivates her.**

**Mgwiz157: I know Lu-chan is being mean, but how would you feel if your friends forgot all about you and your adventures. I am not being mean I am just trying to be realistic.**

**Anyway on with the story. Don't forget to review and tell me your opinnion. I love to hear it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was around midday when the group finally got off the train and by then they had gotten used to each other and were chatting away with one another. They had all found their little groups to talk to which were Yukino and Erza, Sting Rogue and Gray, Haru and Lucy and of course Natsu and Happy who were currently lying on the ground struggling to hold in their breakfast.

"Alright nerds, here's the plan. We are going to head to the Lamia Scale guild hall where we will meet up with the other guilds. Here I will explain the mission and my own history with Tartarous. Any questions?" stated Lucy while putting away her sound-pod. She had greatly calmed down since the train ride but the dull ache in her heart still troubled her.

The others even Erza took this explanation without questioning due to her earlier reaction to Team Natsu. As such, Erza grabbed Natsu and plonked him on top of her mound of luggage and the group began their trek with Lucy in the background watching them interact with one another.

Lucy POV **(ha you guys didn't expect this did you.)**

It's hard to believe that this used to be me three years ago. I used to be the one laughing along with everyone going on missions and just generally having a good time. No, I will not slip into that frame of mind again. I strengthened my resolve the day I realised I wasn't important to the guild, that only master talked to me. This changed when I became stronger and made S-class. Now I have Master, Gildarts, the other S-class mages from other guilds, my friends and of course HIM. I wouldn't have made it without him. He is everything to me and always will be.

Hearing my name being called, I looked up to see the group staring at me and that we were standing in front of Lamia Scale. Sighing, I made my way to the front and looked at the others only to see looks of encouragement and so I pushed those doors open, only to come face to face with...

...

...

**(I wanted to end it here but sadly I won't be that cruel and give you guys such a short chapter and plus I am kind of hyped up on chocolate and I found my muse so let's a go)**

the one and only Lyon Bastia.

Normal POV

"Oh you guys are here already. I was expecting Fairy Tail to be last" stated Lyon in quite a haughty tone of voice.

Curling her lip up in a sneer, Lucy replied with, " Surely you must realise that as the leaders of this mission we had to be here first. Oh, you thought Lamia Scale was issuing the mission. Ha, don't make me laugh. The only reason that this guild hall is being used is because it is the closest to the dark guild we are going to eliminate."

With that Lucy and the others strode into the guild, the girls in front with calm expressions and the boys being the mature people they are snickering at Lyon's shell shocked expression. The group quickly made their way to the bar where they met up with Jura, Sherry and the others of Lyon's team.

"Lucy-dono, how wonderful it is to see you again. How did your mission fare?" asked Jura looking at the young S-class mage.

" Oh it was fine. A little boring without anyone there with me but I ran into a couple of people, Bacchus for one. He should really learn to keep his hands to himself" replied Lucy in a mischievous tone of voice.

Laughing a huge booming laugh making the others look at them questioningly, Jura looked a Lucy with an amused expression who looked him straight in the eye with an innocent look.

"So that's how he ended up with those injuries that he refused to talk about."

Looks of shock were given to Lucy, as everyone had heard about the Quatro Puppies S-class mage being badly beaten and wouldn't tell a soul about who had done it.

"I regret nothing. He had it coming. Honestly, hitting on an already taken women. He is lucky my boyfriend wasn't there at the time or he wouldn't have recovered as easily" replied Lucy in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Everyone who knew who the young woman's boyfriend was had looks of absolute horror on their face, imagining what would of happened if he had been there.

"Well, you definitely proved yourself to be a worthy mage, Lucy-dono, even with the incident"

Head swivelling towards him at an inhuman pace, Jura had caught sight of the stone glare on Lucy's face and suddenly realised that this young woman who had seen many horrors in her life and that that one incident is never to be brought up if you liked living.

Suddenly the doors opened to the hall and looks of horror spread across the women's faces as they heard the distinct call of "PARFUME!". Shivers ran down everyone's spine as the delegation from Blue Pegasus announced their arrival. Almost immediately, the Trimens had gravitated to Lucy and Yukino, both of whom didn't know how to react.

Behind the two girls, the boys fumed but none more so than Haru who couldn't believe that those playboys were making a move on his girl, ahem correction soon to be girl. However at seeing the helpless look on Yukino's face and the growing tick on Lucy's, Haru decided to intervene.

"Now gentlemen", causing the Trimens to look at him," I would suggest that you back off immediately as Lucy has a very protective boyfriend whom she absolutely adores and Yukino is already taken"

"By who?" asked everyone with confused looks on their faces, even Yukino.

"Why by me of course" stated Haru in a clam tone as he counted down in his head from five. As he reached one all anyone heard was "EEEEHHHHHHHH!"At this, Haru grabbed Yukino and went outside the guild hall to talk, leaving everyone with confused looks on their faces. Lucy, Sting and Rogue all looked at each other with big grins on their faces, knowing that this occurrence was to be inevitable with those two.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand, now all we are waiting for are Kagura and Bacchus, before I tell you all about this mission." Not long after Lucy said this, the aforementioned duo walked in completing the alliance and Yukino and Haru also walked in but this time holding hands. On seeing this, their friends began cat calling and wolf whistling much to their embarrassment.

"Now that everyone is here, let's begin"

Just as Lucy began to explain the doors slammed open violently to reveal two figures.

"Now, now, little princess you can't start the party without the main guests of honour, can you?" said the taller of the guests.

Looking at Lucy, all anyone could see was a look of absolute horror on her face but deep within her eyes was a spark of determination.

"Good to see you...Kaoru."

Tartarous, Ladies and Gents, has just entered the arena.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello interwebs. I have decided to be a good little authoress and update a day early.( Don't tell my mum this but I really am just avoiding doing my project.) Anyway as always you guys have been awesome favouriting and following and reviewing me. I just really feel the love and I do not mean that in a sarcastic way. I also discovered this week that I am a ninja, a bad-ass one none the less, apparently,Here's my reply to my reviewees/ reviewers (I don't know which, Ehh I don't care,) **

**kirkanalo: I try, I really do.**

**Shar2242: It's very interesting history that even my very critical friend liked it. Oh and about her boyfriend, you find out in this chapter.**

**Lisa(guest): I am glad you are craving more like I do cookies. Like I said before her boyfriend will be revealed this chapter.**

**Kitty2013: Yes, Kaoru is my OC. I just wasn't sure what bad guys from the anime/manga to put in. Thanks for the support.**

**zombiekins5948: Love the name by the way. Well your begging has been answered because I'm nice like that apparently.**

**Anyway, here's they chappie. Enjoy and don't forget to review. They cheer me up after a bad day at school.**

Chapter 8

The two figures stepped into the hall revealing a young man and woman, both of which had a peculiar mark on their left shoulder. This particular mark would be their guild mark and under further scrutiny, it was revealed to be a scythe tilted at an angle with what appeared to be blood dripping off the edges. A thoroughly disturbing image, if you ask me. Anyway, the man Kaoru, stood quite tall at six foot four and was quite intimidating. Blood red hair hung limply on his head and barely brushed his shoulders while his bangs ever so slightly covered his eyes. Eyes that were pitch black in colour with specks of gold flecked throughout. Scars scattered his face and a particularly large which stretched from just above his left eye to just under the right side of his jaw, marred what would have been a handsome man. Dressed in pitch black clothing which looked as if it had tendrils of shadow rolling off it. A skin tight sleeveless shirt graced his torso, while black cargo trousers hung of his hips with combat boots on his feet. All in all quite intimidating, while he smirked quite darkly in Lucy's direction.

The woman was as equally terrifying. Long, waist length purple hair tumbled down her back with a number of piercings lining the shell of her ear, a lip ring, a nose ring and two studs above her right eye. Blank ice blue eyes stared emotionlessly at the group gathered in front of them. This woman was dressed similarly to Lucy with a dark purple tank top and black daisy dukes with combat boots laced up her legs.

"So, you thought you could defeat us, didn't you Golden Rose?" stated the woman quite dispassionately while turning towards Lucy.

Gasps echoed throughout as they all recognised the name of the infamous Golden Rose, defeater of many dark guilds and quite secretive as to who she was. The fact that Lucy was that person shocked those in attendance bar Jura, Haru, Sting, Rogue and Yukino as they already knew of Lucy's prowess.

"Why are you here?" asked Lucy while slipping into a offensive stance when her two Katanas shimmered into existence, the bright one glowing brightly for a second before dimming while the pitch black one blending into the background.

"Oh ho, getting feisty now. I like that" stated Kaoru in a giddy voice while also slipping into an offensive stance and a sadistic grin appearing on his face.

Two beats occurred before the two mages clashed. A blur was all that could be seen as a barrier was erected around the two as they fought. The group who had just started forward, stopped almost immediately before turning to the single mage who was watching the fight and making no move to fight them. Turning back to the fight, they saw that while Lucy was an S-class mage she was struggling against this Kaoru who barely had a scratch on him while she was covered in them.

Seeing that she was getting nowhere with the rate they were going at, both mage jumped back to prepare an attack. Kaoru appeared to be gathering energy in his hands as he pulled them to his side while they charged with a pulsing blue light. Lucy however, when she had jumped back had grabbed a particular charm on her bracelet, the one with the strange insignia in fact. The moment she grabbed it and pulled, armour had begun to move itself up her arm, coating her body in a slightly silver glowing armour that seemed to pulse with magic. The armour had a draconic look to it as Lucy once more brought out her katana. However now they seemed to be radiating power. The black one was dripping shadows while the light one was becoming difficult to look at.

Lucy brought them in an x formation in front of her body before Kaoru released his attack. As it was released, Lucy yelled, " Hikaru, Noir, Defence formation." and a large magic seal appeared as the attack approached Lucy and as it was about to hit the attack dissolved on impact with the seal. When the dust cleared, both Kaoru and Lucy were still standing but Kaoru on the other hand was panting heavily as he tried to recover. Lucy seeing this chance to attack surged forward until she was directly in front of Kaoru. Before he was able to attack, Lucy dropped low and swept his feet from under him, knocking him to the ground. As Kaoru tried to lift himself up, he was met with crossed swords embedded in the ground on either side of his neck.

"So now are you going to tell me why you are here?" asked Lucy, glaring down into Kaoru with her foot resting on his chest.

Kaoru glanced over at the unknown woman before looking Lucy dead in the eye and began to cackle. It was there and then that the others realized just how insane Tartarous may be.

"Now little princess, that would be telling" stated Kaoru in a gleeful voice before dissolved into the floor with the unknown woman following behind him.

As soon as they were gone, Lucy shut off her armour, letting it retract back into her bracelet, before slumping on the ground in exhaustion. Seeing how tired she was, the group ran over to her with Sting and Rogue grabbing an arm each and throwing it over their shoulders, before making their way over to the bar so Lucy could sit. Once she reached her seat, Lucy slumped down in it and took a deep breath before lifting her gaze to look at those surrounding her.

Giving a weak laugh, Lucy clearly said in an exhausted voice, "So now you finally met some of Tartarous and know what we are up against."

Looks of disbelief were traded before they all arranged themselves around Lucy waiting for the debrief.

"The two that were here, Kaoru and Lara, are two of the deadliest mages you will ever meet. Kaoru is an energy mage, able to steal energy from his surroundings, even his opponent and converting it into magical power to attack. Lara on the other hand is a seal and barrier mage. On the same idea as a rune mage however she can create any barrier she likes and manipulate seals to her want or need. I have found that she doesn't or possibly can't seal away a mages magic forever but only temporarily. "

Looks of shock once again reigned as Lucy revealed this information. Erza, first to recover from her shock inquired as to how Lucy knew this information.

Sighing wearily, Lucy began her story, " Three years ago, I went on an average mission to take down some small dark guild. What I didn't know, was that that particular mission was sent to capture me and bring me to Tartarous, where they would eventually kill me. Anyway I went on the mission on my own as a solo mage and fought the guild. I successfully beat them but Tartarous had other ideas. The two that came here were there that day and tried to capture me. I fought my way out giving Kaoru the long scar you saw on his face. It was grueling and tiring but I made it. I managed to get away before I finally collapsed from exhaustion, over use of my magic and of course broken bones. However as I lay there trying to recover, shadow feel over me and I looked up to find the man that would later become my boyfriend." stated Lucy, with a soft smile on her face at the mention of her boyfriend.

Her friends snickered away at her expense, the other mages except for the Fairy Tail ones smiles gently at her, knowing that she deserved some happiness in her life. Team Natsu however didn't have a clue as to who this man was so they asked. But not before questioning the hollow feeling in their chests whenever Lucy mentioned that she was a solo mage. Little Wendy, however asked the big question, "Who exactly is your boyfriend, Lucy"

"That would be me, of course" said a voice from the doors. Everyone turned around in shock to see a tall, broad shouldered highly muscled man leaning against the door jamb.

Lucy's boyfriend was the one and only, Laxus Dreyar everyone.

* * *

**HA, how do you like them apples. Sorry I don't know what possessed me to write that. Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi guys, I'm back once more with a new chapter. I was totally swamped this week with tests from crazy ass teachers. None the less, I got this chapter written for you guys. If you didn't know already they are trying to bring SOPA back and we can only hope that our petition to stop it goes through or we are all screwed. Anyway here is my response to my awesome reviewers and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story. You guys are brilliant.**

**jelloman3: I love Lalu. I am glad you liked the fight scene. I wasn't sure if it was any good or not.**

**H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome: Your review made me laugh so much and thanks for the support. I try and update every week if I can but teachers can be incredibly unpredictable with homework loads.**

**XxShyxX: I know right.**

**Lov Tis Show: I know, I adore him. I ship him and Lucy so hard. **

**zombiekins5948: I will try and fulfill your request.**

**Kitty2013: I am happy that you picked up on the fact that it was Laxus as I left small little clues throughout. I am sooooooo happy someone picked up on my little reference to Ouran High. **

**Moronandhersis: All shall be hopefully explained in this chapter.**

**krikanalo: I apologise about the bad grammer and punctuation but I forgot to read over that particular chapter.*doe eyes* Can you forgive me. I will give you a virtual chocolate.**

**Fairy Love (Guest): I am happy you are enjoying the story. There's fluff in this chapter. I was feeling particularly fluffy when writing.**

**kaylaanime1492901: Is that a good or bad thing?**

**JcL107: Man, that was a long review. I am soooooo happy that you understand that I am trying to be realistic and where I am coming from. I am glad that you like those two as they will be important later on. About the "apples", it's a saying where I come from which you say when you surprise someone. I was on a bit of a sugar rush at the time I wrote that chapter so sorry about that.**

**Kandilandqueen1429: They are my favourite pairing and I think it's turning out the way I want it too.**

**LucyXHeartifiliaXFan: I try to cover everything and I am happy you are enjoying the story.**

**mgwiz157: I try to be spontaneous, but is that a good unexpected or bad unexpected.**

**GoldenRoseTanya (Guest): Love the response. You remind me of a friend when she is hyper. Keep enjoying.**

**Anyway here is the new chapter and before I forget I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters only my OCs. (I keep forgetting to put this up. Mam always said I would forget he head if it wasn't attached to my body.)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Shock registered on everyone's faces, the FairyTtail group because they had seen Laxus over the years with no hint that he had a girlfriend while the others couldn't believe that he had appeared, as they all knew the couple was very secretive with their private life. Bacchus was of course sweating bullets, thinking of that time when he hit on Lucy and he hoped to any God that was listening that Laxus didn't get back at him, already knowing how overprotective he was over Lucy . Lucy quickly jumped up from her spot and ran towards Laxus. As soon as she reached him, she leaped into his awaiting arms, savouring the fact that her pillar, her rock, her love was really there in her time of need. Breathing in Laxus's unique smell of a fresh lightning storm and musk, Lucy slowly lifted her head to meet the blue eyes of her beloved. Laxus set her back on the ground, all the while keeping her in his grasp.

Curiously, Lucy looked up at her boyfriend before asking the most immediate question, " Um, Laxus why are you here. As far as I knew, you were on a yearlong mission?".

Chuckling at the adorable confused look on Lucy's face, Laxus replied, " What, you didn't think I was going to be with you when fought that guild and of course, you were unconsciously rubbing the necklace I gave you. It has a lacrima that tells me when you are hurt and how you are feeling. I thought you knew this."

"Oh, I...um forgot about that little detail. Whoops." said Lucy while rubbing the back of her head. While this was all occurring, the couple was oblivious to the chaos that was occurring behind them. They couldn't believe their eyes when the cold hearted Golden Rose was laughing and just generally being happy with the self proclaimed strongest mage of Fairy Tail. As for Lucy's friends and the S-class mages excluding Erza were happy to see the couple together once again, knowing that they deserved the small sliver of peace that they got with just generally being in one another's presence. Rogue, however, decided to break up the ever loving couple and bring them back to the matter at hand. Both blondes blushed but Lucy grabbed Laxus's hand anyway and dragged him to where she was previously sitting. Laxus sat down and then pulled Lucy down to sit in his lap, with his arms wrapped around her waist and head leaning on her left shoulder.

Lucy sighed contently, before resuming her tale. " Anyway, Laxus was in the area at that time doing a mission and saw a disturbance so he went to the scene. He picked up my scent and followed it until he found me on the ground. He patched up my wounds and protected me from the monsters as i had no magic at the time to summon my spirits. Laxus, however, knew me from the guild and in the days that followed as I tried to recover from the seal placed on me and the stolen energy, we got to know each other."

Here Laxus cut in, "I saw the fire and determination in Lucy's eyes and decided that I would train her. It was actually easier than I thought it would be." By now, Laxus was chuckling once more.

Lucy pouted, " Everyone seems to forget the fact that I was raised into a wealthy family and as such was trained in dance and business and other things that I will not get into at the moment."

"Back to the story, once Laxus offered to train me, I accepted to do so and over the next year I became so much stronger and discovered my current source of magic. I still struggled with my demons and failed kidnapping attempts made by Tartarous. I found my swords, Hikaru and Noir, that were bequeathed to me by my deceased parents. The catch however was that I was only to obtain them when both had passed away as the swords were my parent's personal swords. Anyway, I soon became S-class after I battled Gildarts and won."

"WHAT!" was yelled from Natsu, Gray and Erza, as to their knowledge Gildarts was undefeated. Laxus, however, had leaned back in the seat and looked at his girl with a look of deep pride as he couldn't believe that this beautiful, powerful, kind women wanted him, but who was he to object. Everyone else had looks of awe on their faces because it was a closely guarded secret as to how Lucy became an S-class mage.

"Yes, I defeated Gildarts and it was my toughest battle to date at that time. But nothing I could have done prepared me for what occurred next. Tartarous discovered my greatest secret and decided to up their attempts to kill me. It had been difficult but I had been able to weather the storm. Until they sent their strongest mage after me. Kaoru and Lara had been a cake walk compared to my next battle. I had taken an S-class mission to eradicate a rising dark guild but as I finished my mission, I was once again ambushed. It was a battle for my life, literally. Lucian is a death dragon slayer and the apprentice to Acnologia. I was forced to remove my limiters and activate my strongest form of attack. We fought for hours, neither getting the other hand as our attacks cancelled one another out. It came to the sixth hour before I got the upper hand and barely defeated Lucian. Seeing his defeat he sank into the ground but not before uttering words that would haunt me for forever.

"You may have won this battle, 'Lucky' Lucy but everything that you love will soon be torn from you and all you will be able to do is stand on the sidelines and watch."

Here, Lucy stopped to take a breather and settle her turbulent thoughts. Laxus, sensing his girlfriend's distress, picked her up bridal style and walked away, giving no hint as to where they were going. Sherry, of course sighed at the love radiating from the two as the others began to digest what Lucy had told them so far. This was all new to Rogue, Sting and Yukino as they were only told the watered down versions of what had occurred. Haru, of course knew all of this and more because Lucy had kept in constant contact with him after they re-united three years ago but was troubled with the final statement of Lucian. He had of course fought the mage once and just barely escaped with his life. The one question everyone was asking themselves was how exactly has Lucy survived all these years with such powerful mages after her blood.

With Laxus and Lucy

Finally away from prying eyes and ears, Laxus sat down in the shade of a sakura tree with Lucy securely in his lap. Lucy had since curled up into his broad chest with her head resting against his shoulder. She had finally let down all her barriers. Content with this position leaned against the tree with his chin resting on top of Lucy's head.

A couple of minutes passed, before Laxus questioned Lucy on how she was feeling.

"I'm tired Laxus, both figuratively and literally. I don't know how much more I can take. I know I wouldn't have survived this long without your support and I am so very grateful for this. I just wish it were under different circumstances."

Laxus took all this in, before turning Lucy around so she was straddling him." Now you listen here, Blondie. You would have made it this far with or without me. Never doubt your strength. It's your compassion and determination that makes you powerful, not your magical ability, although it does help. What I am trying to say is, I love you, Lucy Heartfillia, never ever doubt that and that I will be with you every step of the way."

By the end of his little speech, Laxus was staring straight into Lucy's chocolate brown orbs which were now glistening with unshed tears. A small sob was heard, before Lucy threw herself into Laxus's arms and said in a tearful voice, "I love you too, Laxus."

This is how they were later found by Haru, hugging one another and whispering sweet nothings into the others ear.

**(AN: I wanted to end it here but sadly my need to get Lucy's history over with is bigger.)**

The group mages once again took their place around the table as Lucy began to finish her story. " As I recovered from my extensive injuries, I pondered Lucian's words. I already had so much taken from me and I didn't want to think to what lengths they would go to, to remove me from their plans. Anyway, when I returned to the guild, the master and I began making plans to finally exterminate Tartarous. With help from the magic council and of course your own guild masters, we were able to come up with the plan we currently have. Before I go over this plan, is there any questions?"

Everyone looked at each other before Erza spoke up, "Sorry but what was this new power you received?" Lucy, at this, sighed deeply before replying with, "It would be better if I just showed you".

Standing up, Lucy began to remove her jacket and tank top. As she pulled it up, the boys all began to blush and look away while Laxus shamelessly looked at his girlfriend in just a bikini top. Turning around, Lucy showed everyone her back on which was an extremely detailed dragon tattoo that looked as if it was in flight. It stretched the length of her back and was silver in colour. It was extremely beautiful but not everyone understood the significance of it.

"The reason I have draconic looking full-body armour is because I am the final dragon rider and my dragon partner, Nova, resides in this tattoo."

* * *

**So there you go. Don't forget to review. Sorry about spelling.**

**PS: Does anyone know how to spell Tartarous properly.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi everybody! I'm back with a new chapter and it's dedicated to a friend of mine who has her birthday today. She was the one who encouraged me to put this story online, so a big shout out to her. Once again you guys are awesome. I can't believe the views and reviews and favourites and follows I have gotten. So thanks. Oh thanks for helping me out with grammer and spelling and the like. They aren't my forte. **

**Here is my reply to your reviews:**

**XxShyxX: I think that he would be liked that with his girlfriend. He just gives off that vibe, ya know.**

**LucyXHeartfilliaXFan: Thanks!**

**Fantasyfan 100: thanks for the support and I am glad you like Lucy as a dragon rider. I have said before that the guild's memory of Lucy is an important plot point, so I can't reveal anything. Sorry!**

**Moronandhersis: Wow, I am so happy you like the story and LALU all the way.**

**zombiekins5948: Here you go. A new chapter for you.**

**Kitty2013: I love the Eragon books and loved the ideas of the dragon riders. Yeah you are right about spelling it differently now and thanks for clearing that up.**

**R3iga1004: I know how you feel about Lalu bro, it is such a good pairing. I like my ocs too. Some are based on people I know, just personalities mind you. I am happy you love the story so far and I think Lucy's new team is just brilliant too. So here is a new chapter to enjoy.**

**Lov Tis Show: Sorry I love cliffhangers for some unknown reason. I try to update at least once a week, if I can.**

**Well here we go! Sorry if it is a short chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Nova: ****_Hunnybunny96 does not own Fairy Tail, only her ocs and plot idea. If she did though, there would be a lot more Lalu and other parings._**

* * *

Chapter 10

Chaos once again erupted when Lucy revealed this little snippet of information. Sighing, Lucy re-clothed herself and sat back down in Laxus's lap and waited for them all to cool down, while he rubbed a soothing hand on her lower back. The dragon slayers except for Haru of course, took the longest to calm down. Once they had calmed down, Kagura asked the fateful question, " What do you mean dragon rider?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like. My partner Nova is the only dragon left, I think. And no she does not know where the other dragons are because she was an egg when I found her. She taught me so much and I will never be able to fulfil my gratitude to her, as without her I would have perished many years ago."

"_Nonsense, Little One, you would have succeeded no matter the situation. I just helped bring your ideals and power to the forefront" _ echoed throughout everyone's mind as looks of confusion reigned. It was then they all noticed a small, silver dragon nestled in Lucy's lap.

Turning to her audience, The dragon introduced herself with a knowing look in her sky blue eyes which seemed to radiate wisdom and power, "_Hello young mages. I am Nova, a dragon of the stars and the moon and Lucy's partner."_

"But why are you so small?" enquired Rogue as he looked at the dragon questionably, as he had never known Lucy to be a dragon rider and knew from experience just how big dragons were.

"Ah, I thought you all might ask that. Nova here, simply took the shape of a young dragon due to lack of space and the fact she isn't needed in battle. In her true form, she is a proud, beautiful dragoness about the size of the Fairy Tail guild hall after its second renovation." answered Lucy as she absentmindedly petted Nova on the crown of her head, as the dragon purred in content.

"Just how powerful are you Lucy?" asked Bacchus, quite nervously as Laxus had quickly turned his sharp gaze on the Drunken Falcon, reminding Bacchus of just how protective he was and that he knew exactly what he did to Lucy. Laughing softly at her boyfriend's actions, Lucy replied with, " Well I was originally a stellar spirit mage able to call on all the 12 golden gates at one time, until I gave the keys to Yukino when the Spirit King granted me the ability to equip and use them as I need them. My learning of dual wielding Katanas, firearms and the legacy of the dragon riders run in my family. My parents weren't always rich and before that, my mother was a spirit mage like me. However, from a young age I was trained in the ways of protecting myself and in the ways of the riders, although I never knew that at the time what I needed them for. I gained my armour after I successfully finished my training to be a dragon rider."

Once again, they were all stunned into silence, due to the fact that no one in recorded history knew the Spirit King and the powerful bloodline Lucy had. Haru and Laxus, however, were laughing at everyone's faces knowing just how powerful Lucy was and that she would never fall to the darkness due to her pure heart. Seeing these looks, Lucy decided that it was time to get on with the mission debriefing.

"As you all know we have gathered to finally destroy Tartarous. The guild itself is ruthless and cruel and of course insane, with ties in almost every shady business you can think of. The lower mages aren't too much of a hassle, easily taken out with team work. As such, I am giving the job of destroying these mages to the Trimens and Lyon's team. Once you have finished sweeping up there, I want you to join the rest of us in fighting their S-class mages." said Lucy, before quickly taking a breath and letting that sink in.

"Now here comes the hard part. There are five S-class mages and then the guild master. As you know Kaoru and Lara are two such mages. I would like Kagura, Bacchus and Erza to take on Kaoru as your magic is in your sword and armour and well drunkenness . To fight Lara, I want Sting, Rogue and Yukino to take her on. If you overpower and outwit her which I have no doubt you will, you can defeat her. As for the others, there is Lucian, who Haru and Jura can handle as you have power over the earth and should be able to protect yourselves from his attacks and the other two, twins, Jane and Alex, whose magic is the mirror of the other. I believe Natsu and Gray can handle them, if you work as a team. Their magics revolve around gravity, speed and time. Wendy, Charle and Hibiki I would like you to stay nearby and act as reconnaissance to let us know how our mission is going and trying to heal as people need it. Is that clear to everyone?"

Everyone nodded and looked at the people they were paired with, until Natsu asked about the guild master. Looking at Laxus, Lucy replied with "Laxus and I will deal with him. We have our own scores and issues to settle with him." Looking at the two, everyone could see a fire burning in Lucy's and electricity jumping around in Laxus's eyes.

Now that the de-brief had ended, Lucy stood up, moved Nova to her shoulder and pulled Laxus up. Everyone followed suit and Lucy told them to get some rest as it was late now and they had an early start in the morning. Everyone split off into their usual teams, with Kagura staying with Erza and Bacchus heading with Lamia Scale. Lucy and Laxus, took a room to themselves, caught up on events that happened since they had last seen one another and of course, preparing themselves for the following day. As everyone lay down to sleep, they hoped that they would be able to win and of course, that everyone makes it back okay.

Once again, no-one saw the flicker of a shadow in the corner of the guild, before it seemingly had a life of it's own and slithered out the door. If one were to follow this particular shadow, they would see that it would form a human shape in the cover of the trees before speaking.

"Now that we know all your plans, Lucky Lucy, you will lose and all our plans will come to fruition. You will fall and darkness and chaos will reign supreme, once we murder the Light." A maniacal laughter was heard, as a head of silver hair disappeared into the shadows and his laughter carrying on the wind.

* * *

**Well there is another chapter over. So just who is this mysterious man? You will have to wait and see.**


End file.
